


darling your looks can kill (so now you're dead)

by euthanasia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky calling Steve "doll", Cheating, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair Pulling, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, petnames, this is rly messy whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: Tony misses Stephen, Steve misses Bucky. They find relief in each other, that is, until Stephen and Bucky comes back.





	darling your looks can kill (so now you're dead)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wanna delete this lmao, this is really messy and I hate it, but here you go. Thanks to Ash Piles™ for helping me out with this, basically it was their ideas and I just tried (and failed) to make it happen. Proceed with caution, Infinity War spoilers up ahead.

It's been two days, and Tony's still hoping that Stephen will somehow portal back to him in his office.

Two days ago, Tony was in space, battling Thanos as they tried to protect the Time Stone that Stephen had. They eventually lost when Stephen traded the stone in order to spare Tony's life, that in itself made Tony guilty. Maybe if he was quicker, he'd have protected both the stone, and everybody else. 

All he had now was Stephen's necklace, the Eye which once contained the Time Stone. He'd manage to grab it before Stephen turned to dust. The object mattered so much to him, thinking that maybe Stephen would go looking for it and he'd see him again. He wore it around his neck at all times, softly clutching it as a form of comfort. But of course, it would be a hundred times better if the doctor himself was here with him.

His office was empty and dark, he'd been staying in for the past two days, giving everyone the old excuse of  _"I'm thinking of a plan to beat Thanos"_ but in reality he just wanted to wallow in his own sadness by himself. All he wanted was to see Stephen, was to have him here, safe in his arms.

But of course, Tony can't turn back time.

The clock ticks and it's time for dinner, but Tony can't find the need to feed himself. He doesn't have the appetite to so he just prompts to distract himself by brainstorming, thinking of plans and ways to defeat Thanos and get everyone back. Nothing effective comes to mind, but the man doesn't have anything better to do.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. informs him of a visitor outside and he heaves a sigh. He'd asked the others to leave him alone for a while, solely because he can't look at them and realize they aren't complete anymore-- but it seems like they really can't leave him for too long. He's thankful they care but at times like these, he just  _needs_ to be by himself.

 _"_ Shall I let Steve Rogers in?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. inquires, and Tony rolls his eyes but nonetheless let's him in, waiting for his arrival.

Steve walks in, clad in a white shirt and jeans, looking a little ragged, but Tony understands why. Saving the world is a hard task, what more to have half of your friends turn to dust in front of you?

"Steve." Tony greets with a nod.

"Tony." He replies. "We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Tony asks, fixing his posture in his seat. "If it's about Thanos, then no, I don't know where he is yet and I haven't thought of any--"

"That's not what I came here for." Steve cuts him off, "I want us to talk about-- about this, about us."

Tony scoffs, staring at Steve in the eye. "What do you mean,  _us_?" He stands up from his seat, stepping forward. "You have Bucky, I have Stephen. Why do we need to talk about us?"

"Had." Steve adds bitterly, and Tony feels an invisible spear stab across his chest. "And that's what I wanted to talk about. The world's falling apart, and do you seriously want us to stay like this? Become so distant that we forget each other?"

"They'll come back soon." Was Tony's timid reply. "I'm sure of it."

He turns his back on Steve, initially about to make him leave but the other beats him to it. "I miss you."

Tony stops, fists clenching. He did miss Steve, they were so close before, and it hurt to fight him back then. It hurt that he had to let go of a friend. Soon enough, tears were falling down his cheeks, all that's happened in the past few days coming back to haunt him, and he can't stop himself anymore. He strides to where Steve is, fisting the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a searing kiss. The blond was taken aback, stumbling on his own feet as he felt Tony's lips move against his. Tony felt himself get more frustrated when Steve wouldn't kiss him back, pulling away only to pull him down close to his face.

"Tony, w-wait--" Steve couldn't do anything but to hold the other's hips in order to balance himself. He may be buff and taller than Tony, but he couldn't help but let him manhandle him like this, pushing and pulling him forward.

"You're gonna fuck me, and you're gonna keep that pretty little mouth shut, got it?" His voice was breathy, lips inches apart from Steve's.

The blond nodded, letting himself be dragged to another room and pushed into a couch. Tony requested F.R.I.D.A.Y. to put the whole office on shutdown before putting her into sleep mode.

He was straddling Steve now, mouthing at his neck, pinning his wrists above his head as he nipped on the skin under his ear, placing his knee between Steve's legs. Steve shudders, breath hitching as Tony kept sucking little lovebites all over the expanse of his neck. He pulled away, taking off his shirt and Steve follows, dropping it somewhere in the floor.

Tony returns to his previous actions, kissing down the other's chest down to his hip bones, biting down roughly on the taut skin. Steve pants, his arousal evident from the bulge in his jeans. He was getting impatient, hips pistoning upward, searching for any type of friction.

"Tony, c'mon--" Steve rasped, planting his feet down the couch, wiggling his hips slightly, throwing an arm around his face to hide his expression.

"Stay still." He smacked his thigh, eliciting a choked whimper from the other, relaxing into the couch, waiting patiently.

Tony pulled his underwear off him, wrapping a hand around his semi erect cock, giving small strokes as he wraps his lips on the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit. Steve keens, biting the back of his hand to keep in his moans, his other hand latched on to his hair, pushing him down on his cock, desperate for more. Tony sloppily bopped his head, making eye contact with the man under him, flattening his tongue around the base as he tried to go lower.

Steve keened, gasping for breathe as Tony gave him no mercy, the onslaught of pleasure making Steve's head spin. "Wait, s-stop."

Tony, of course, didn't stop. He suckled at the tip and dipped his tongue into the slit, sucking Steve off like there was no tomorrow. It felt so, so  _bad_ to do this with Steve, but at the same time it felt incredibly good and he couldn't stop. He loved Stephen with all his heart, but he was the reason why he feels broken, empty and  _hurt._ Tony could feel the guilt creep up his chest and it pained for him to think that he was both cheating on Stephen and using Steve as a distraction from his feelings.

Tony hallowed his cheeks before retracting, digging his thumb on the slit whilst licking on the underside of the base, humming as he did so. Steve's reaction was immediate, a strangled noise of what seemed to be Tony's name and a profanity of what kind leaving his lips, his knees buckling as he tried to both move away from the pleasure and greedily take more of it. Tony rose from his position, settling himself on Steve's lap, wiggling his hips as he starts breathing heavily, his arousal becoming too much for him to resist.

A loud ringing can be heard from somewhere, and they both realize that it's Steve's phone ringing from the pocket of his jeans on the floor. He made a move to go grab it, and once Tony noticed this, he grasped his jaw, forcing his lips against him. Steve kissed back, swirling his tongue around Tony's. He sucked at his bottom lip, pulling at Tony's hips, a whimper stuck in the back of his throat.

The phone eventually stops ringing and for a moment, Tony almost sighs in relief. But the phone starts ringing again and Tony rolls his eyes, pulling away from the kiss. "Ignore it."

Steve nodded obediently as the man on top of him rolled his hips down his bare dick. Tony returned back to the task at hand, biting down on Steve's bottom lip, tugging whilst his hips didn't stop it's movements.

The ringing eventually stopped and they both sighed in relief. Tony had stopped caring about anything at this point, grinding his clothed crotch down Steve's bare one, loving every single noise that was Steve emitting. Steve looked like a mess already, his hair is disheveled, and his chest is heaving up and down with all the heavy pants he's letting out. Tony pulls away to stare at him, lips wet and swollen with how much Tony's been biting down on them. Pride swells in his chest as he realizes that  _he_ made Steve feel and look like this with just a couple of kisses and a half-assed blow job. The man smirks, taking his cock in his hands.

They were so caught up in their actions, in fact, that they didn't notice a loud whirring noise right in the next room. 

Tony was mere seconds away from sinking back down to take Steve in his mouth, when they both heard loud footsteps from the next room, coming closer and before they could even make a move to get off of each other, they both knew it was too late.

"Tony, where are you, I'm back, are you--" Lo and behold, it was Stephen standing by the doorway, looking equally shocked as the two men in the couched look, gawking at the man for two (2) reasons.

(1) How the fuck was he alive, and

(2) He just saw them have sex.

It took a couple seconds for Tony to believe that it was  _really_ Stephen who he was seeing. His first thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him, or his conscience as he stroked Steve's erection in his hand. Or maybe it was someone spying on them, but again, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would have informed him of an intruder, even in sleep mode. But what he  _did_ notice was that he wasn't wearing his necklace. Because if it was an illusion or someone shapeshifting into his boyfriend, they would have added the said detail.

Tony gaped at him, body unable to move as everything started to sink into his brain. "Stephen you're.. you're back."  


The wizard crossed his arms. He didn't look mad, disappointed, maybe. But he figured if he was upset, he'd have thrown Steve off of him and into the wall. Instead, he stepped forward, seemingly amused. "I am. Did you have fun without me?"

The billionaire opened his mouth to reply, but the three of them all heard another pair of footsteps from the room Stephen just emerged from.  _Who else could that be?_ Tony thought.

"I can't see them anywhere, are you sure they--" It was Bucky, rushing inside, calling out to Stephen, but the rest if his words died in his throat as he saw his lover under Tony, as naked as the day he was born.

The four of them stood in silence for a couple of seconds, the whole occurrence just sinking into their minds. Tony, ashamed but he won't admit, moved off of Tony's lap.

"No no," Stephen stopped him. "Please continue."

The rest of the people in the room stared at him as if he was a madman. Steve and Tony were surprised and confused, whilst Bucky was amused. The new arrival's glanced at each other before Bucky nodded, seeming to understand whatever Stephen had in his mind.

"You two seemed to be having fun, hm?" Bucky mused, expression changing into a smug one, a small smirk plastered on his lips as he stepped forward to sit in another couch that was parallel from where Steve and Tony were both sitting in.

Stephen followed suit, sitting a couple inches away from Bucky, eyes never leaving Tony's. The gaze made him shiver as he realized both of their plans, and it both scared and excited him more than anything.

He was so fucking  _glad_ Stephen was alive and well, and if it were the circumstances where he wasn't half naked on top of his friend (who was fully naked), hair disheveled and lips swollen, he would've tackled Stephen in a hug right now. Stephen looked  _upset_ , jaw hinged as he breathed through his nose, leaning back onto the couch.

It was quiet for a moment, Steve was looking down in his lap, ready for whatever Bucky was going to instruct him to do. He felt guilty for letting Tony do this to him, and he felt even  _more_ guilty for enjoying it. He missed Bucky, and watching him die twice hurt him more than anything, and now that he realized that he probably hurt him the same way, it made him so upset with himself. 

But Bucky wasn't mad, in fact, he looked like he was entertained, a sly little smirk still plastered on his face as he eyed Steve down like he was his prey. "He's so good isn't he? Such a pliant boy." It was directed to Tony, and the other couldn't the right words to reply.

"You speak when spoken to, Tony." Stephen's voice made him shiver, an  _ah_ slipping from his lips as he felt his hair being pulled roughly, realizing Stephen was using his magic on him.

"Yes." Was his reply. "He-- he is." 

Bucky let out a chuckle. "Kiss him." He commanded, and Tony knew he was not in the right place to say no.

Tony reached forward to capture Steve's lips in another kiss, this one wasn't rushed, and it wasn't as rough as the previous ones they've shared. Soon enough his hand was roaming Steve's body, tempted to reach down and play with his dick again. He yelped a little once he felt his hands being restricted behind his back. He pulled away from the kiss, noticing that Stephen had used his magic on him once more.

His boyfriend was smirking, a sharp glint evident in his eyes, yet, he kept quiet. 

"Steve," The blond looked up at Bucky, heart thumping inside his chest. He was both terrified and excited of what he (and Stephen) had planned. He fiddled with his fingers shakily. "Show Tony how much of a good boy you are."

Steve obliges, sinking down on his knees to the floor, right beside the couch, still facing Tony. He unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his boxers, wrapping a hand around his erection, stroking languidly. Tony's breath hitched, discovering that his hands were still bound in his back as he tried to grip Steve's hair to get him closer. All he could do was  _take it_ as the other took him in his mouth, starting to bob his head, stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Tony shuddered, soft pants coming out his mouth, eyes clouded over, adrenaline flowing in his veins.

"You can do better than that, doll." 

Oh.

_Oh._  


The nickname sends shivers down Steve's spine, a loud whimper coming out of him, this makes Tony moan involuntarily, and Bucky laughs lowly, loving the dominance he had over his lover. Steve realizes what Bucky was talking about and he braces himself, breathing through his nose as he sinks down, taking more and  _more_ of Tony until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat, his nose pressed against his pelvic.

"Shit," Tony cursed, heady from the sudden burst of pleasure that he felt. His legs shake, moaning as he throws his head back.

Stephen eyed his boyfriend, jaw clenched as he felt his slacks tighten, dick hardening at the sight of Tony being pleasured by another man. He was jealous, yes, he'd just portaled everyone back on Earth after they all turned into dust, and he was incredibly worried about how Tony would feel, but apparently the little vixen was busy having an affair with someone. He made a mental note to interrogate Tony later, but now he just wants to  _wreck_ him, one way or another.

All the while Bucky was busy instructing Steve on what to do, praises of  _that's a good boy_ and  _you look so good, doll_ leaving his lips, earning him a soft gasp from his lover. Tony had his eyes closed, fists clenching behind his back as he was nearing his orgasm, hips gyrating as the man under him sucked his dick in earnest. He knew he wasn't allowed to come, and disobeying Stephen (and Bucky, honestly) would lead into bad circumstances, so he tries his hardest to stave off his climax, jaw clenching and muscles contracting from how hard he's doing so.

"Close, Tony?" Bucky chuckles in his predicament, leaning back into his seat. "Off, Steve."

The man obeys, pulling off of Tony just as he was about to cum, eliciting a groan from him. Stephen unbinds his wrists, pushing him down on his hands and knees with his magic.

"Can you stop doing that?" He bites, still panting as he tried to get up, but alas, to no avail.

Stephen laughs dryly, "Stop what?"

Tony rolls his eyes, looking in the other direction to shy away from the three men staring at him. Stephen gets up from his seat, settling behind his lover, still keeping him down, pushing his back so his chest was flush against the material of the couch. He uses his magic to grab the nearest bottle of lube, which was almost half empty. Bucky gets off of his seat too, manhandling Steve on his hands and knees, right in front of Tony. 

"Beneficial, huh?" Bucky comments, and the two dominants laugh, then focuses on their newfound task.

A loud click was heard as Stephen opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up a little before slipping his index finger inside Tony.

" _Ha--_ Fuck, give a man a heads up, won't you?" His chest heaves up and down, head hidden between his arms as he was too embarrassed to even look at any of them right now.

Stephen gave him a smirk, working his finger inside him, curling upwards. He added another finger mere seconds later, curling them upwards into his prostate, knocking choked off moans from his throat. 

Bucky was rubbing the expanse of Steve's back as they both watched, "They look good, don't they?" 

Steve replies with a short nod, face burning. "Please," He gulps.

He ignores his plea, smacking his thigh once before leaning down to kiss his back, down to the swell of his ass, biting down gently. He spreads his asscheeks, licking a wet stripe over Steve's puckered rim. The man yelps, body lurching forward. Hands grip his hips, pulling him forward into Bucky's face, who was now eating him out like his last meal, sucking on his rim, slipping his tongue inside, fucking him roughly. Steve's fingers gripped the couch, knees buckling and limbs shaking harshly. Lust clouds his mind and he's unable to form words. He feels the blood rushing in his veins, and suddenly he's aware of how hard he is, cock leaking with a steady stream of precum, staining the sofa beneath him.

Tony was staring at the two, their chemistry apparent. Stephen had settled him in his lap, working a third finger in, jabbing at his prostate. The wet squelching sound of the lube made Tony huff, his chest up to the tips of his ears flushed red from both arousal and embarrassment. Stephen thrusted his fingers faster, spreading them apart to stretch his hole with Tony huffing quietly, biting his bottom lip to keep his moans in.

His back was flush against Stephen's clothed back, and he felt a piece of fabric wrap around his wrists and he realized that it was his cloak, tightly looped around his wrists to render him from moving too much. The wizard nipped at his neck, sucking light bruises as a form of possessive act, smirking as he felt Tony nearing his orgasm again, his breathing uneven. "Close, baby?"

Tony nodded, moving his hips against his thrusts, desperate to come. He stared at Steve, who was, surprisingly enough, already looking at him. He groaned at how he looked, body drenched in sweat, mouth open as he moaned shamelessly. Bucky was still fucking him with his fingers alongside his tongue, stretching him out as he did so. 

"Stephen, god--  _fuck._ " Tony was slowly losing his mind, feeling like he was going to burst in any second. He was teeming with pleasure with how roughly the sorcerer behind him kept fucking him with just his fingers. "I'm so close, don't stop."

He finally took pity on him, fucking him faster and letting him move his hips, fucking himself on his fingers. Steve was nearing the edge as well, whole body shaking with how  _good_ Bucky's fingers felt. 

"Can I, _fuck,_ please. I'm so-- I'm so close." He pleaded, reaching behind him to tug on Bucky's hair, gasping for air as he did so. The other just hummed against his skin, still not stopping his actions.

Both submissives were moaning loudly, Tony came first, writhing in Stephen's hold as his vision faded into black, collapsing into the couch, right in front of Steve. The blond was spastic as Bucky fucked him with his fingers, showing his prostate no mercy. His orgasm crashed over him, feeling as if he was being hit by electricity. Bucky let him ride his orgasm, gently curling his fingers before pulling out, gently pressing a kiss on his back to comfort him.

Both Tony and Steve lie pliant and breathless before them, shaking from their previous orgasm.

Bucky smirked, chuckling low. "We're not done yet."

   


* * *

   


The Tower was filled with people again, with everyone busy, it was hard to grasp how many of them where inside. They were all eating dinner as a celebration for their reunion, and the whole table was filled apart from four chairs that lie empty.

Tony walks out his room alongside Stephen, looking exhausted as ever, and you would have thought that he was just busy planning or fixing his suits or whatnot, until you saw the bruises in his neck and they way he limped across the room.

"Someone had a fun reunion." Natasha commented, earning laughter from the whole room. Tony rolled his eyes, sitting in his chair, across Stephen.

The room in which they just emerged in opened, revealing Bucky, holding Steve's hand to help him walk across the room and sit in his seat.

Everyone apart from the four of them looked initially shocked, staring at them with wide eyes.

Bucky and Stephen only smirked, earning an elbow to their gut for Bucky, and a kick to the shin for Stephen.

Ah, what a lovely reunion indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smutstrange)


End file.
